All Because of a Watch
by Princess Zathura
Summary: This was a school project from a few years ago. Basically Robyn and Dante get thrown back in time because of a magic pocket watch. Most of the story is told in flashback and there isn't very much Cain or Riff... sadly.


This is a quick little story I had to write for English.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. And I probably would've written this for Kuroshitsuji, but I hadn't even heard of it back then. I wrote this back in 2007

* * *

"Robyn?" A boy called out into the darkness. "Robyn!" He walked until he stood at the foot of the girl's bed. He was going to regret waking her, he knew that well, but he didn't care. She needed to hear this.

"Five more minutes, Mommy…" The girl muttered in her sleep, rolling over. Dante rolled his eyes. She was so cute, so innocent… He thought he was going to be sick.

"For the love of Santa Anna, girl, get up!" He cried, taking hold of her ankles and dragging her out of the bed and onto the floor. The girl, Robyn, hit the ground with a dull 'thud'.

"Ow…" Robyn whined, though still half asleep, "that hurt!" She threw her pillow at him. The boy dodged expertly and tossed the pillow back lightly.

"You wouldn't wake up." He could have sworn he heard the girl on the floor growl.

"Dante…" She began, lifting herself off of the floor. "You're brilliant, you're handsome, you're clever and tricky…" She wanted to go on, but stopped herself when she realized that she was just building his ego.

"No more compliments?"

"No. Even though you're all of that, quite frankly, you're a pain. What is so important that you felt the need to literally drag me out of bed at two in the morning?" Dante smiled an evil, fanged smile, and instead of answering her, he held up a simple silver pocket watch.

* * *

For them, it was hard to believe that it had only been a few days since everything had been normal. Robyn and Dante had been in the kitchen, fighting as usual, Robyn's parents were still nowhere to be found, nothing was really new.

"I don't want to go!" Robyn cried out, her elbow jabbing into her captor's stomach. Dante released his hold on her wrist and backed away.

"Why do you have to be so violent?"

"Why do you have to be such a pain?" Dante winced,

"Ow, that one hurt. It hurt right here." He said, pointing to his heart.

"That's nice. I don't care." Robyn dismissed him and left the room. Dante had spent all afternoon attempting to persuade her to go to a ball with him in the Daemon Realm. As always, the stubborn girl refused. Dante watched with an obviously annoyed look on his face. He was doing his best to fight his instincts, which were currently screaming at him to punish her for acting so superior to him. Dante was what few knew to be a demon. Although he looked human, inside he was a pure animal. He was the mixed breed prince of the Underworld. Robyn, on the other hand was nothing more than a human girl who had somehow managed to subdue the demon. For now, he was her pet, and she, his owner. This was so embarrassing. If anyone found out about this, he'd be a laughing stock for sure!

"Robyn!" He yelled, following her out of the room. He caught up with her easily, even though she had already made it halfway up the staircase.

"What?"

"Must you tempt me the way you do? If I weren't forcefully bound by this bond, I'd have killed you by now or left you near death." She brushed him off,

"You wouldn't do that, I'm too cute to hurt." Dante rolled his eyes and followed her up the rest of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked finally, as she turned into the hallway and headed toward his room.

"Where else but your room to mess with your things?" Robyn laughed at his reaction. He gaped at her then scurried after her retreating form, desperate to prevent her access to his room. He blocked the doorway and refused to move.

"Go find something else to amuse yourself with!" He yelled, barring any entry.

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, what do you have to hide, a diary or something?" Robyn laughed at Dante's blush.

"I don't have a diary, I just don't want you to break anything!"

"Well rest assured, I'll be real careful." Robyn pushed past him and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on before Dante pulled her out again.

"Don't touch my things!" He complained, trying to snatch whatever item she had from her hands.

"Too late." Robyn opened her closed hands and he snatched their contents. It was a small silver pocket watch. Dante held it out of her reach and gazed upon it,

"This is important to me."

"It looks old, is it an antique?" Dante nodded. "Oh, can I play with it then?"

"No!" Robyn pouted, but Dante just turned his head.

"Everything in my room has a specific ability, who knows what this watch can do?" Robyn pouted,

"You're mean!" She snatched the watch from his outstretched hand, but he took it back.

"Don't. Touch." He warned, sternly.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Would you like me to be?"

"Nope, I'm good." Robyn took the opportunity to reach for the watch again, but Dante moved it away from her. Determined to get it, she jumped for it, but Dante threw it away from her. The watch flew from his hand and landed in the corner, opening by it self. Dante held his breath and restrained Robyn so she wouldn't go near the object.

"Don't move…" He whispered, harshly.

"Why not?" Robyn questioned, but it was too late. Seconds later the area was engulfed in a bright white flash of light leaving the hall's occupants unconscious and temporarily blinded.

Robyn shook her head, trying to rid herself of those random thoughts. It didn't matter how they got there now, all that mattered was that they could go home.

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She urged, eager to leave.

"Not just yet, love. We should tell our hosts we're leaving first. After that, we can go back." Dante reasoned.

"Heck no! It's two am and I'm already up! Besides, I think he's an insomniac so if you insist on your manners, he should be up." Robyn whined. It felt like it had been ages since she had been home.

"Fine. I'll go see if he's in his room." Dante left, closing the door, leaving Robyn alone with her thoughts. She remembered when their host had first found them lying in an alley.

* * *

They were alone in a dark alley, and several men surrounded them. Dante and Robyn stood back-to-back, ready to fight for their lives.

"We're dead." Robyn stated grimly. She was never the most optimistic person in the world.

"Correction, I'm dead. You're most likely kidnapped and then sold into slavery." Dante muttered, glaring at their opponents.

"Helpful." Robyn whispered.

"I just tell it like it is."

"Hand over the girl and give up your valuables!" One of the men said. Dante plastered a smug grin on his face,

"I told you."

"Shut up!"

"Well what's your answer?" The man from before asked roughly, "your things or your life?"

"Well you can keep the girl. You'd be doing me a favor, actually. And as for my things, I have none. With me, currently." Dante smiled at the thought of being rid of the annoying girl forever. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he felt someone strike him from behind.

Robyn released her fist and looked at Dante in disbelief,

"You jerk!" She screamed, "You were just going to let them take me, just like that!" One of the men stepped forward to seize Robyn, but she kicked him in the shin and took the opportunity to make a break for it. She sprinted from the alley and out into the streets. She ran in any direction that seemed reasonable in her mind, earning several stares from the local people.

Women were wearing long lacy dresses and men were wearing suits. Carriages drawn by horses were making their way down the street, and in the middle of it all, there was the one odd girl dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an orange tank top with her hoodie tied around her waist. She stood out like a sore thumb! As she turned a corner, she ran into a tall, raven haired man, dressed the same as all the others around her and wearing a top hat and carrying a cane, though it was obvious that he didn't need it. Both fell to the ground. Another blond gentleman who had been trailing behind him helped the raven-haired man up. They approached Robyn,

"Are you alright?" The raven-haired man inquired, holding his hand out to her. Robyn lifted herself off of the pavement and muttered a brief apology before running off again. The two men nodded to each other and dashed down an alley.

About five blocks later, Robyn came to a halt. She was beyond lost. Lost didn't even describe her current situation.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular. It was growing dark.

"London, England." A voice answered, startling the poor girl. Robyn turned to find her previous companion, Dante, leaning against a lamppost.

"What happened? What's going on?" She pounced on him, immediately bombarding him with questions.

"That's not important now," Dante said, shushing her. "We need to find a place to hide, we stick out too much." Robyn nodded and let herself be pulled into a nearby alleyway. Inside the alley there seemed to be what looked like small camps, probably made by homeless children living on the streets. Dante handed Robyn a blanket and they sat down in a corner.

"What should we do?" Robyn questioned, Dante shrugged,

"I have some money on my person, and later we can pawn a few things if we need more. Tomorrow we'll buy you a dress and some shoes. Also, let's do something about your hair…"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"I just don't like it. Never did. Now seems like a good time as any to change it."

"… No."

"Fine then, your hair can stay."

"Yay!" Robyn cheered, causing Dante to look at her strangely. He was contemplating what he had done to be fated to such an… 'odd' child.

* * *

Robyn smiled as she remembered that moment. It was one of the few that she had with Dante where he actually seemed to care about her wellbeing. Other times, he would just whine about being fed. He really was nothing more than a house pet. She smirked at the thought and then frowned as she remembered what came next in her memory. She and Dante had been attacked that night and robbed. Afterwards they had been tied together and knocked unconscious. Some of the most unpleasant hours of her life… Or at leas they would've been if she had been conscious.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, miss?" A man's voice had come out of the darkness. Robyn was the first to open her eyes.

"The… watch…" She croaked. Her voice was hoarse and her lips were dry and cracked.

"Hold on." Robyn felt herself picked up and transported somewhere else. She closed her eyes again and drifted back into unconsciousness. The men who had found her and her companion, a familiar raven-haired man and a blonde gentleman, transported them by coach to an old mansion hidden in the countryside.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon? I'm starting to get impatient." The raven-haired man muttered,

"Patience is a virtue, my lord." The blond gentleman responded

"One I was never taught, therefore never acquired."

"Please quiet down… I have a massive headache…" The girl on the bed moaned, slowly bringing herself up. Robyn noticed their stares and twitched as she remembered running into them previously. "Sorry…" She murmured.

"Miss, are you alright?" The blond gentleman inquired, offering her a cup of tea.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She responded, sipping the tea gratefully.

"You were robbed." The raven-haired man answered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Earl Cain Haregraves and this is my manservant, Riff." Robyn blinked,

"Nice to meet you…? Um, my name is Robyn Alyssa Marquee."

"We found you and a boy in an alley, can you remember anything?" Robyn shook her head. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"You said that you found me in an alley with a boy, what happened to him?" For a moment, no one spoke until Earl Cain broke the silence,

"He seemed to have escaped through the window in the night." Hearing this caused Robyn to sigh,

"He'll come back. He always does…"

* * *

Robyn groaned at the memory. Dante always disappeared like a stray dog. His demon instincts made him wander. It was annoying. Why couldn't he just act human for once? Oh well, it didn't matter now, they were going home… Yes, that's all she needed to think about… Then again, there was when he first brought the watch back… Thank goodness Earl Haregraves knew a watchmaker in town or else they'd never have gotten it fixed. But the question was, would it work?

* * *

Robyn sat in the parlor, doing her best to answer everyone of the young Earl's questions, though most were focused on her attire. Since they found her, she was forced to change into a dress to avoid odd stares and rumors.

"I told you already, I can't remember anything!" She complained, getting annoyed.

"There must be something!" Cain insisted.

"Listen, I'm glad you're doing this for me, but these questions are starting to get on my nerves! I just want to be left alone for a while." Cain shook his head,

"Something."

"There's nothing! My mind's a blank!" Cain was just about to attempt to pry further when a maid's scream resounded throughout the mansion. Cain and Riff leapt from their seats and went to the source of the scream. In the hall, a maid was lying on the floor, unconscious. A shadow stood over her.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Cain demanded. Robyn, still trying to get used to the clothes of that time period, made a pathetic attempt to run in heroically.

"Robyn." The shadow spoke. His voice showed how tired he was.

"Dante!" Robyn pushed past Cain and Riff and ran to hug her 'pet'. "I missed you!" She cried, hugging him affectionately. Just as quickly as her happiness came it went and was replaced with anger. She stepped back and smacked him then snatched the object in his hand.

"I'm… sorry…" Dante apologized.

"The watch," Robyn gasped, "it's broken!"

* * *

Robyn cringed at the thought of never being able to return home again, but that wasn't the case now. Everything was fine now.

Dante returned to the room, the Earl and his manservant following.

"You're leaving so soon?" Cain questioned. Robyn nodded,

"I want to go home again."

"I thought you said you had no memory of your home or where you came from."

"I lied." Dante wrapped his arm around Robyn's shoulders and smirked,

"Well I guess you aren't as air headed as you seem."

"Hey!" Robyn looked insulted.

"I'm joking." Dante turned from her to their hosts, "I guess we'll be seeing you in the history books." He said, beginning to wind the watch. Cain nodded.

"Goodbye!" Robyn waved as they were engulfed in a bright light. "We'll see you again!"


End file.
